


#33

by GaiaMax



Series: Assorted prompts [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Catholic Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Kathy mentioned, M/M, Vague Illness/Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/pseuds/GaiaMax
Summary: Elliot is injured on the job and George is the one who spends the night at his bedside, that's what friends do right?
Relationships: George Huang/Elliot Stabler
Series: Assorted prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	#33

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> 18- One of them is sick  
> 13- "Hey, just look at me. Breathe."  
> 2- "I can't imagine my life without you."

The room was deafeningly silent apart from the repetitive beeping from the machines attached to Elliot. George was bundled up in the horribly uncomfortable hospital chair, the room coated in darkness the lights having been turned off by a nurse who witnessed a sleeping George when she had last done Elliot’s observations. In his sleep, George had reached for Elliot’s hand.

George’s slumber was and Elliot’s unconsciousness was interrupted by the sounds of laboured breathing and the distressed shouting of the heart rate monitor. Quickly, George bolted into action, training reacting and not the freezing panic of heartache of … _just a friend_. Using gentle force he cradled one side Elliot’s face and used his other hand to commit calming stokes through his hair. Even though George’s actions seemed to slow his heartbeat, his breathing was just as challenged as he fought the feeding tube down his nose.

George put slightly more pressure on Elliot’s face, the man’s eyes snapped and met his own, softening in recognition. “Hey. Hey, look at me. Breathe.” George told Elliot softly and calmly, eyes straying to the monitor watching the heart rate return to normal. “Copy me, in… out…” Finally, after some minutes Elliot’s breathing became as normal as possible for how unwell he is at the moment.

“Kathy ?” Elliot managed to huff out after some effort, both men shared a wince at the mention of Elliot’s wife.

“Had to go home for the kids,” George told him, still not letting go of his face.

“Why… d..id you st..stay?” Elliot eventually coughs out with some effort.

George stiffens for a second before resting his forehead against Elliot’s, who doesn’t pull away like he should instead he pushes into it demanding as much comfort as possible. 

“I had to make sure you were okay,” George says breathlessly. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

El’s eyes light up at the statement. For a few seconds, he lets himself have this; George’s smell, George’s comfort and just George.

But everything has to come to an end. Elliot begins to pull away and starts to whimper “George. Georgie…”

“I know. You won’t leave her, I’m not asking you to.” George tells him like he used to every time they would have a late-night rendezvous. He only every got pieces of El, not the whole of him but he's still worth it. “I just… Let me love you, just for tonight.”

Elliot wants to be stronger, he should just send him home and yet he can’t- not when everything hurts and George strokes his hair just right. George had already ran his tongue over the lips of his mouth, but the second time was too much for him to resist and he decided to give in like a thirsty man drinks water- at this moment the only thing sustaining him is George.

Elliot tries to reach for him but the leaded heaviness in his arms stop him. George getting the permission he wants, more than a sunflower wants the sun, closes the gap.

Before their lips met Elliot locks in eye contact with George, with the firmness of a Father giving a holy sacrament tells him “I still love you, too.”

A spurned on George closes the little space in between their lips even quicker. Their kiss while chaste ( a newly introduced feeding isn’t very helpful to the act of kissing.) was passionate and all telling. The way Elliot’s lips pressed against his own and how his teeth nipped at his bottom lip- told George how much he was missed and how sorry El was. How Elliot was allowed to have control and the pleasing sound that George hummed- told him, he was wanted in any way possible and that couldn’t make him feel any guiltier, he wants George too but Catholics didn’t divorce and definitely didn’t leave their wives to shack up with another man. 

After a few seconds, they broke apart but reattached at their foreheads letting the air return to their lungs.

“Get in,” Elliot tells him with that commanding tone of voice that does things to George.

“How is that going to help you get better?” George asks, Elliot hears the unimpressed tone of voice and rolls his eyes.

“We have tonight, let’s just have it. Get in, please?” Elliot is desperate this time, there is only so much of George he can deny himself.

“Fine.” is the only answer he gets, while his voice is exasperated but there is no hesitation in George crawling in beside Elliot.

The two quickly doze off again, falling asleep in their lover’s arms, telling themselves like they had done so many times before,’ just one more time.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was meant to be some good fluff.
> 
> Anywho, if you read this you're a flapjack but if you comment or leave a kudos you're a fancy flapjack.
> 
> (If you get this reference, Well done, Mary.)


End file.
